


New Dawn

by SweetAlphaChild



Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay, Hand Jobs, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 05:58:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16079882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetAlphaChild/pseuds/SweetAlphaChild
Summary: Deidara has made him remember something he had forgotten: that life isn't hell.





	New Dawn

The sky has gone from being completely black to dark blue. The nocturnal conversations of owls and wolves have been gone for some time to give way to the dawn chorus of birds that have just awoken.

Obito has been keeping watch all night, and since there is nothing else to entertain himself with, he's noticed the change. He recognizes some of the tunes, the blackbird for example. It was Rin who told him about them a long time ago, during the reiefs when standing guard on C-rank missions, before the beginning of the conflict. 

Funny how he's forgotten more than half of the things he memorized in the academy, but he seems to remember all the useless stuff she told him. It still hurts him to think about her, that fact will never leave him, but he no longer feels that anguished longing to see her again, nor the imperative need to reverse her death. Some days, he doesn't even remember how unhappy he is, or how wrong he is when he decides to ignore the world's cruelty that will go on and on if he doesn't stop that vicious circle of misery. Because Deidara made him remember something he had forgotten: that life isn't hell.

His partner is asleep, leaning on his shoulder and covered by the Akatsuki tunic, as if it was a blanket. There are no inns in that remote place of the world, so a shallow cave under a ledge had to serve as a refuge. Obito loves watching Deidara sleep in his presence. Actually, he loves watching Deidara, without any specification. But it makes him happy to know that he feels comfortable enough with him to fall asleep while he watches. It warms his heart to notice the implicit gesture of total trust in the fact.

Deidara makes him want to forget everything, his worries about the future or his regrets about the past. Perhaps he's started to apply his philosophy about the beauty of the single moment. It makes him feel as if being happy isn't that wrong.

When he runs Deidara's cheek with his thumb, his partner doesn't flinch and Obito smiles. And sighs. Because sleep time is the only time he can see his face in complete calmness. He already knows the whole range of expressions that manifest in him, but calm is the rarest of them all. He wonders if Deidara is dreaming of him, and if so, what he must be dreaming about.

After a few minutes distracted looking at him with the same silly smile that refuses to leave, he starts getting frustrated because he isn't awake. He takes off his glove and his hand travels south, from his face to his neck, and from there to his body over his fishnet tank top, until he reaches the edge. He puts his hand under it and goes up again. His whole body shudders at the sensations that the touch of that smooth skin on the tips of his fingers always provokes. And the hand rises and rises, slowly but firmly to his chest, where he draws circles in his right nipple.

Then, Deidara grunts, grabs his arm and a sudden pain causes him to withdraw his hand. He rolls his sleeve up to discover the reddish mark of teeth on his forearm, visible in the dim light of the new day about to break.

"Ow... Senpai!" he complains.

Deidara seems to have fallen asleep again as doesn't reply. With a mischievous giggle, Obito takes off his mask and tries again. He slips his hand under the tunic that covers him and under his top once more. He sighs. How smooth it is, he will never get over that. This time, he pinches his nipple. Deidara tries to grab him again to bite the pesky hand, but Obito is quicker and catches his wrist before he can reach his. The artist struggles in vain.

"Let me sleep, hm!" He shouts half-heartedly, opening his eyes for a second to glare at him.

He takes the hand out at his command, and Deidara turns around. Even more frustrated than before by losing physical contact with him, Obito clings to his back, pushes his hair aside and kisses the back of his neck. Deidara lets him do it. Obito knows that if he insists enough, in the end he'll turn him on, it always happens. Both are obstinate when they want something. 

Obito is never satisfied with just a little, and soon he wants more. The taste of that neck bewitches him, or so it seems. Closing his eyes, he traps the skin between his lips, tracing it with his tongue. A soft murmur escapes Deidara's lips, but this time he doesn't push him away. Feeling brave, he moves to his ear, sitting up a little.

"Relax, Deidara-senpai. I'll take care of everything."

He whispers softly with his real voice. He feels him shudder, and hears a faint whimper, Obito knows now he can do as he pleases. Deidara must be tired. He hasn't slept much, but Obito doesn't mind spoiling him at all. Lately, he lives for that. He carefully bites his earlobe, leaving no marks.

"Mmmm Tobi," he whispers with lascivious laziness, not opening his eyes, as he arches his back for more contact.

How nervous Obito was the first time they did something like that, and how sure he is now of what to do and what he wants to achieve. Where to touch, lick and bite.

He puts his hand on Deidara's hip, sliding his fingers just a little inside his trousers.

"Do you want me to let you sleep?" He jokes, and moves his hand just a few inches more, knowing too well the answer to that question.

"I want to sleep..." Deidara says and Obito thinks about complaining when he hears him go on. "But I want more. Keep going."

Any command from him makes him reach a new level of need. Obito ends up taking off his own sweater in an attempt to lower his rising temperature, wrapping Deidara's body with his left arm, he draws him backwards. His right hand still in his trousers, on its way to his thigh, unable to stop now.

"Then, let me give you more."

He squeezes his thigh between his fingers, while licking his neck with greed. Then he moves his hand over Deidara's underwear to feel how his arousal awakens. Deidara breathes hard, wriggling a bit and Obito squeezes him against his body even more.

"Why is it that we always end up like this every time we're alone?" He says, a thought out loud.

"Because you're a pervert, hm."

Deidara smiles with her eyes closed, letting Obito do with him as he pleases.

"Oh?" He pretends to be offended, rubbing his semi-erect cock over the underwear. "And who started everything last night? Wasn't you, senpai?"

His back is still a bit sore. That cave isn't the most comfortable place in the world, and in no way Obito was gonna let Deidara lay on the stony floor and get hurt. For that reason he let Deidara ride him. Obito lied on his back while Deidara leaned on his chest to be able to ride his dick better, while he from below bucked his hips upward without mercy, their bodies in sync, crashing hard halfway in each thrust. Unrepressed groans of pleasure amplified by the slight echo of the small cave where they stood...

Just by remembering what happened in that very place a few hours ago is enough for his dick to be again hard as a rock. Obito sticks his erection to Deidara's back, to let him know what's going on. He notices it, and starts rubbing against it. Obito doesn't wana let him move, his senpai needs to rest. So he pulls his hand out again, spits on it and spreads saliva on his palm and fingers. Then he grabs Deidara's cock which is now fully erect.

And he writhes again in his firm grip, whispering his nickname. Obito's wrist settles on a quicker pace. He likes to feel him writhe so much, to see the subtle facial expressions that reveal the pleasure he is feeling, or to hear the brief moans and gasps that come out of his lips. Damn, everything about Deidara is absolutely stunning.

"How can I stay quiet when I have you all day by my side, senpai?"

Obito feels that his hand wasn't lubricated enough and moistens again with saliva. Deidara seems to like the change, which only helps to make Obito hornier.

"It would be a good time to make you mine here and now again..." he continues, Deidara replies with a lusty and weak moan. "But you are tired. You need to... Get some strenght back first."

Obito squeezes his hand further, as he goes up and down, drops of precum staining his hand.

"Mmmh, look what you're doing, senpai. Do you like what I do to you so much?"

Deidara throws himself back until his head rests on Obito's shoulder, his neck exposed to him, in the perfect position to carry on licking it.

"You're irresistible," he whispers in his ear, Obito knows it makes him melt when he talks to him like that. "If I didn't meet you already, I would say that it is impossible to be so beautiful."

Even if he tried, he couldn't be objective with him, but it's not as if he was trying. Not anymore. His new plan was, to spoil him rotten, to pamper him and adore him all he wanted. The artist had cost him dearly. Neither more nor less than the efforts of more than half a life dedicated to his old plan, and Obito, after passing the stage of denial and remorse, had paid the price very willingly. Now, Obito can't even take his eyes off the vision before his eyes. Deidara half asleep, totally surrendered to the pleasure he gives him, mewling heatedly, moving his hips almost by instinct. Quivering in his arms...

"You are close."

He slows down the pace and Deidara protests groaning and rocking against his hand. When Obito sees that his lover has resigned himself to that small punishment, he increases the speed of his wrist twice as much as before. Deidara moans loudly and bites his lip, muffling the sounds of pleasure that escape him.

"I love seeing you like that. I love it, I love watching as you come undone..." so much that even his imagination stops working, and all he can do is repeat the phrase over and over again to emphasize his point.

Arching his back one last time, he comes, and Obito doesn't want to miss a single detail, which won't last long. Deidara always manages to captivate him with that facial expression lost in the explosion of pleasure. A few drops of semen fell on his shirt, and another one slips down his hand, still holding his cock, while he listens to Deidara's agitated breathing in the process of calming down. He's lost whatever strenght remained on him, and now Deidara is fully leaning on his body. His droopy blue eyes look for Obito's gaze and the artist smiles. Obito still doesn't understand how such a simple gesture can seduce him so much. He smiles back, smitten.

"Good morning, senpai."

"Good morning, Tobi."

He bends over him and their lips meet in a tender and calm kiss in which Obito feels that overwhelming warmth in his chest that he has felt since the first time their lips joined.

When they part, Obito looks back, his attention attracted by a glow. The sun is starting to break through the mountains, a golden halo surrounds the tiny incandescent dot that appears. A new day, a new beginning, a new path.

"Are you going to let me sleep now, hm?" He says with a false tone of reproach.

"Maybe," Obito jokes.

He hears a sigh.

"Tobi."

"I was kidding, senpai."

He stretches his arm to one of the leather bags next to the wall and takes out some tissues to clean them both. Then he zips Deidara's trousers again and Deidara gets up to fold his tunic and rest his head on it. Obito covers him with his own, thinking about taking another nap. Because of his Senju cells, he doesn't need as much sleep as an ordinary person, and that sometimes interferes with their dynamics. Sometimes it feels as if the rest of the world spent the day sleeping. As much advantage as that implies, in occasions he would like to renounce this perk and be like everyone else.

"I'll take care of you later," Deidara says, while Obito rubs his back distractedly. "But first I'm going to rest."

"It's fine," he replies.

He wasn't thinking of himself when he decided to light the wick.

"And if it wasn't fine, next time don't get horny when I'm tired."

"I said it's fine!" He answers firmly, tickling his stomach.

Deidara bites his arm again using both hands.

"Ow, ow, ow, senpai, don't get mad!"

But a brief smile from the artist before closing his eyes again lets him know that everything is fine. Obito sighs, the sun has already come out completely and for some reason, that everyday fact comforts him.

"It's too bright," Deidara complains in contrast.

"Does the sun bother you? Do you want me to destroy it right now?"

Deidara lets out a weak laugh.

"You are a dumbass..."

Not long after, he falls asleep. And as always, Obito is more than glad to guard his dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one last year, idk when. I was bored and decided to translate it. Enjoy.
> 
> Reminder that Tobidei week is starting in a few days time!  
> Check the blog for prompts and info: https://tobideiweek.tumblr.com/


End file.
